


Kevin Owens- Friend- Zoned?

by Skellyagogo



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Friends for ages and each other's good luck charm but is there more beneath the surface?





	Kevin Owens- Friend- Zoned?

Dancing down the halls, headphones in and a smile etched on her face. Y/n was in a fantastic mood, the world just seemed to be her oyster at the moment. She had a killer chance at getting a title that night, it'd been too long since she'd lost her belt due to injury, but she was back better than ever. The music was loud and thumping in her ears as she headed to catering for a quick snack.

Kevin was leaving as she bumped into him in the doorway. Neither of them could help but smile. Friends for ages, verging on best friends if you asked anyone. Always together traveling from show to show. Partners in crime sitting beside each other on plane rides. They annoyed each other with their music tastes while driving from hotel to venues. Childish humor and inside jokes, Y/n brought out a side in him that only she ever got to see. K.O. tried to be all business at work but she made that more complicated than she knew.

"You excited for tonight?"

His arms folded over his chest only to drop and fidget at his sides. There were times he just didn't know what to do with himself. That stupid organ vibrating in his chest. He was trying to keep his cool, not show any hint of nerves, but it was getting harder to accomplish. His heart was racing so fast he felt it pulsing in his ears. Heard the blood rushing so loudly like gale force winds blowing on his face.

Y/n was bewitching, even in a pair of sweats that woman was beyond divine. He liked those moments the most when she was relaxed in a comfy pair of sweats and a hoodie. Messy hair and no makeup, that's when she was beautiful. She was just... Y/n was tantalizing and he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. The way she smiled at him. The lopsided sweet little grin as she pulled off her headphones.

Pulling him into a hug that made him weak. Her arms tucked under his and wrapped around him. It didn't matter that they'd arrived at the venue together hours before, Y/n claimed he was her good luck charm and hugged him every time she saw him. Letting out a deep sigh, trying to cover it with a hearty laugh.

"Come on!" She pouted squeezing him tighter. "Don't skimp on me. If I lose this match because of a shitty hug I'll make you listen to Mmmbop on repeat."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled engulfing her in a bear hug. He picked her up for good measure and spun her around.

They'd gained an audience during their little ritual. Eyes lingering and leering at her. Y/n was laughing batting at Kevin to put her down.

"You said don't skimp out. I assume that means I should just carry you around until your fight?" Flashing her a side smirk as he set her on her feet.

"You probably would do that wouldn't you?"

Her laughter filled his ears, inflated his chest. She drove him crazy in the best way possible, but coming out and telling her. Well, he decided against it, better to keep her close as a friend than lose her altogether. She playfully smacked his chest grinning. Y/n was angled to walk away but turned back planting a kiss on his cheek leaving him speechless.

"For luck," she winked heading towards the food line.

Kevin was absolutely floored at what she'd done. With the heat radiating off him, he knew he was flashing unnatural colors. He hung back lost in confusion as Y/n danced across the room. She was singing softly as she grabbed a banana and water. Her body doing a little shimmy as she maneuvered through the tables.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody," her voice sultry and playful as it filled the room. "I wanna feel the heat with somebody."

She was almost to the middle of the room when Ziggler stood from his table. His gaze had been locked on her like a heat-seeking missile. A sly smirk growing on his face the closer she got. Y/n had just passed by him when he reached out for her wrist. Swirling her around so quickly she crashed into his chest. Grinning down at her with that cocky facade of his as he pulled off her headphones.

"You can dance with me anytime, sugar."

Y/n rolled her eyes and groaned in disdain. The water bottle gripped tight in her hand, ready to use as a weapon if needed. Ziggler had this way about him that made her sick to her stomach. She could never understand how women constantly threw themselves at him. His whole appearance screamed douche bag and yet women fawned over him like he was the second coming of Christ. She tried to escape his clutches but his hold was strong.

"How many times do I gotta tell you, it ain't happening Ziggler. Not now, not ever, not if you were the last man alive!"

She tried backing away, tried to get as far away from him as possible, but he kept leaning in closer. His breath fanning over her, the scent of mint and tanning oil filled her nose. The urge to vomit amplifying the closer he got. Dolph's lips were millimeters from touching her cheek.

"Let her GO!" Kevin growled. The others in catering now caught in the middle of a tennis match, glancing back and forth between Kevin and Dolph.

"Y/n loves my attention, don't ya doll?"

"I'd rather share a windowless hotel room with a rabid squirrel on crack after being doused in peanut oil than be on the receiving end of your attention."

Ziggler was caught off guard at her sudden crassness, the fury of her words, and the scowl in her eyes. Y/n had never been so angry with his advances before or maybe he'd just never noticed being too occupied staring at her chest in that tight ring gear. She shoved him away roughly and managed to make it a few steps away from him before he made a fatal mistake. His palm collided with her ass. The loud cracking slap echoing in the room. Her butt wiggled from the impact.

Kevin was across the room before Y/n could turn around to slap Ziggler. He positioned himself between them. He could hear her ragged breath behind him, the enraged inhaled through her nose. Deciding to give Ziggler a taste of his own medicine, he advanced towards him. Getting into his face, so close their noses were smushed together. Kevin was fuming mad, his fists balled up at his sides.

He was feeling froggy and all too ready to jump at the slightest move from Ziggler. For a split second Dolph appeared panicked but then the facade took over. That annoying smirk turned into a cocky sneer followed by an eye roll.

"I get it," Ziggler took a step back, a smug grin spreading over his mouth as he glanced towards Y/n. "You think you stand a chance with sweetcheeks here."

"Her. Name. Is. Y/n." Owens was snarling, his jaw clenched tight, but Dolph laughed.

"Kev, it's fine," Y/n spoke up over his shoulder.

Slipping her hand over his fist, feeling the tension relax as his fist unfurled. Her fingertips dancing over his palm, winding her fingers between his. She knew a brawl wasn't far from starting and one that might include a few others in the room. He was already skating on the thin ice from his unscripted actions with Roman and Jey Uso weeks before. Y/n attempted to pull him away before he could do anything to ruin his run as a 'face' or worse get him fired, but Ziggler kept pushing.

"We could settle this in the ring like men, but looking at you I don't see much of a man."

Y/n rolled her eyes, mentally crossing her fingers that Kevin wouldn't take the bait. Hoping for once he'd just walk away and be the better man.

"Come on K.O.!" Ziggler smirked flexing a bicep. "Be a real man. Winner gets Y/n."

"That's not... she's not an object to be bet on like that!"

Chaos was in the air and it attracted a crowd. By now most of the night's lineup was filling in and mingling in the hallway ready to catch a glimpse of the fight. Owens tended to be a wild card, destruction seemed to happen in his presence. He had a temper he wasn't exactly proud of, but most of the time it made his message clear.

"You're a chicken cuz you know you'll lose." Ziggler was laughing. Goaded and encouraged by Bobby Roode.

"It's immature and stupid just like you. I'm not doing it." Owens quipped back, little drops of spit landing on Ziggler's shirt. "She has a mind of her own. Y/n doesn't need some bleach blonde fake tanned beach bum making that kind of decision for her."

"Chicken!" Dolph clucked, flapping his arms strutting around Kevin. "Just a big 'ole fat chicken."

Kevin was growling, thunderous rumbling deep within his chest. Y/n knew he was seconds from landing a hit that would possibly end his career. She could see the warning signs. The flared nostrils, the glassy vacant look in his eyes, the creases in his forehead. Squeezing his hand tightly, trying in vain to tug him away. Kevin's eyes flickered her way catching that pleading smile of hers.

He closed his eyes sighing. Why'd she had to have that effect on him? Just a glimpse of that damned smile had his anger faltering. Y/n had a way about her. Every time he was enraged and pissed off with the company, every time he quit, every time he wanted to make people suffer for doing him wrong, all she had to do was give him that smile and somehow all that troubled him didn't seem so bad. He allowed her to lead him between the tables and make their way to the door.

"Run along like the little friend-zoned bitch you are." Ziggler was laughing knowing he was in Kevin's head now. "Maybe if you looked like me she would have fucked you by now."

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks, the words Dolph taunted him with screaming in his head. Letting go of Y/n's hold, he turned to face Ziggler. Feeling all that anger, all that pent up frustration jolting through him. He was done with this shit, done with Ziggler's bullshit once and for all.

The muscles in his jaw flexing, teeth grinding, but he smiled. It was surprisingly calm but yet menacing. Maybe he'd spent a little too much time with Bray. It was eerie and unlike him, even Y/n took a step back. It was like a switch had flipped inside him and opened up a flood gate of fury. Kevin stared down Ziggler with a death glare, his head tilting to the side.

"You're on! The last man to walk out of the ring wins Y/n."

~~~~~

The match was in full swing and somehow Ziggler had managed to make it a no holds bar anything goes. Dolph was out for blood and on the hunt for humiliation. Bobby Roode was prowling outside of the ring looking for a chance to 'help' out Ziggler. Dolph had managed to get exhaust Kevin, working him into the corner. Pummeling him with hit after hit. Kevin hadn't wanted her out in the arena.

Y/n paced around her locker room watching the match. The whole thing was stupid like Kevin had said, but a small part of her felt kinda giddy about it. Like bygone medieval times, it was like her honor was being fought over, she just hoped the right man won. No longer able to keep herself from going crazy watching the match on the screen she made her way out of the tiny locker room but not before her eyes fell on something that brought a smile to her face.

Her music thumped through the arena, the bass making people get up out of their seats, jumping to their feet screaming her name. Y/n was bouncing out from behind the curtain, her energy ramping up the crowd. Raising her arms in the air egging on the crowd as she grinned. She gave Kevin the distraction he needed to get out from the corner of the ring. Smirking as he shook his head seeing the K.O. Mania cut off t-shirt she was wearing. Another in a long line of pieces of clothing that went missing from his locker room over the years.

"Kick his ass, Owens!"

Her voice booming out above the crowd as she skipped down the ramp. Y/n circled the ring clapping and cheering Kevin on while kicking Bobby Roode in his ass each time he got too close to the ring. Bouncing around with infectious energy as the two men grappled. Each time Dolph looked like he was about to get the upper hand Y/n would slam her fists on the edge of the ring. Pounding her fists chanting 'Fight Kevin Fight.'

Ziggler was ruthless and wanting to prove a point. Thought Y/n couldn't hear what he was saying to Kevin, his reaction to it was enough to know he'd been filthy. Kevin landed a Super Kick to the side of Dolph's face sending him stumbling into the ropes. Getting the crowd to chant with her wasn't enough. Y/n jogged over to the announcer's table and ripped the headset off of Corey Graves.

Her palms up in the air encouraging the crowd. Their screams and cheers rumbling thunderously in the arena. Y/n climbed up on the announcer's table grinning, jumping up and down. Her voice cried out into the microphone singing, the crowd echoing her words.

'O Canada!

Our home and native land!

True patriot love in all of us command.

With glowing hearts we see thee rise,

The True North strong and free!

From far and wide,

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.

God keep our land glorious and free!

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.

O Canada, we stand on guard for thee.'

It was supposed to be a distraction for Kevin to turn the fight in his favor instead the referee turned his attentions on Y/n. Screaming and ordering her into the back, motioning for security to come out and grab her. Peering behind she saw Bobby slip a chair into the ring. Ziggler raised it above his head slamming it down on Kevin's back sending him careening to the mat.

Running to the other side of the ring she grabbed Roode by the back of his neck and shoved him away. Holding his hands smirking, arguing he did nothing wrong, but Y/n was beyond pissed at that point. Launching herself in the air, spinning and landing a kick to his chest sending him flying backward into the barricade. Glancing over at Kevin seeing him grab Ziggler in a headlock and landing a Stunner.

Panting and sweaty Kevin grinned down at her. Bobby was attempting to get to his feet, scowling at Y/n. She winked at Owens and ran at Roode hitting him with a Cannonball that collapsed the barricade behind them. Roode was out cold, the fans screaming her name, but even that didn't hide the sickening crack of her head hitting the concrete behind that barrier with a hard snap.

Groaning laying on the floor, her head aching something fierce. It was pounding and pulsing. The lights in the arena too bright as she shielded her eyes, the roar of the crowd making her teeth ache. Y/n was struggling to get up off the floor. Kevin too distracted worried about her, how she barely stirred laying on the ground. Ziggler repeatedly hit him with the steel chair taking him down. The ref slaps the mat three times, calling out Dolph as the winner.

Ziggler is tickled pink and overly excited. Dancing around the ring from corner to corner. Raising his hand in triumph, bellowing out his excitement to the crowd who wasn't impressed. He ignored the sounds of them jeering him, ignoring them as they responded with 'boo' and 'you suck'. He was hamming it up celebrating as Kevin struggled to sit up. Kevin didn't blame Y/n at all for the loss, she had only done what she always did, stood in his corner no matter what the outcome.

Owens saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Panting to catch his breath he grinned watching Y/n climb up to the top rope. A look of pure fury and rage weighing heavy on her face and in her eyes. He rolled out of the way as Y/n flung herself off the ropes taking out Ziggler with a Springboard DDT.

Micheal Cole and Corey Graves were at a loss for words, the whole match had been crazy from the beginning. The crowd was amped up and on their feet chanting 'KO' and 'Y/n'. Their names loudly echoing to the rooftops. Standing over Y/n grinning ear to ear, Kevin helped her up on her feet.

"Somehow that looked a lot hotter when you did it." Exhausted he laughed, holding down the middle rope for her to slip through as they hopped out of the ring.

"Women make everything look better," she chuckled nudging his shoulder as they trudged up the ramp side by side.

"Look, about what happened in catering..."

"You said 'the last man out of the ring'," Y/n spun in a circle grinning. "And you're the only man I see."

"Right," he snickered shaking his head. "But you shouldn't be treated like that. You're not..."

Y/n leaned forward cradling his scruffy beard in her palms. Kevin's eyes darting between hers, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. The kiss was quick, her lips dancing over his. Slowed movement as his mouth parted, his tongue sweeping over her lips. Slinking inside her mouth, rolling and curling over hers. His hands sliding up her waist and pulling her closer. Deep and lingering, that kiss causing chaos in the arena as the fans lost their minds. Ziggler was screaming, yelling about a setup, and wanting a rematch.

"Dolph was wrong," she whispered bumping her forehead to his. "I didn't friend zone you. I just never thought... you know." Shrugging her shoulders letting out a heavy sigh.

"What?" Slipping his hand in hers, clasping them together. Flashing a grin that made his dimples pop as he brought her knuckles to his lips lavishing them with soft kisses. "Never thought that someone like me would be into a woman like you?"

"Yeah." Y/n was suddenly and yet adorably shy in that moment grinning back at him.

"Come on, let's you to checked out in medical." Walking through the curtain and down the hallway backstage. "I think I remember you saying something about dancing."


End file.
